Episode 7067 (1st May 2009)
Plot Ken emerges from Martha's bedroom half-dressed, blissfully in love and with little regard for Deirdre. Paula visits Eileen, adamant she'll no longer take the blame. Eileen apologises for what she said in the Rovers. Martha reminds Ken they must savour life until the end. Becky phones Steve from school to say Amy is still being bullied. When the boy passes by with his mother, Becky gives him a fierce look and he cowers. Martha doesn't want Deirdre getting hurt but can't understand why Ken won't tell Deirdre the truth if it means they're free to be together. Peter's embarrassed when Deirdre invites Michelle to join them for tea. It's clear he still cares about her. Martha tells Ken she's leaving Manchester to star in "An Inspector Calls" in Tamworth. She'll be gone by four o'clock and, if he wants what he claims he wants, he'll be leaving with her. Eileen's childhood memories resurface when Paula explains how things with Colin began. Colin returns to The Kabin with flowers. Norris is defensive but Rita sends him out the back. She returns the ring to Colin as he's no longer the man she fell in love with. Ken returns to Coronation Street and wonders if he can really give it up. There's a sense of warmth and family fun as Peter, Simon, Deirdre and Michelle play hangman. Ken returns from his "walk" but Peter can tell he's been with Martha. Colin attempts to reconcile with Eileen. She tells him that he's destroyed two families and abused Paula. Colin describes how Paula phoned him at 1am needing him to collect her from a nightclub. Eileen says it doesn't change the fact Paula was only fourteen. Suddenly ill, Colin asks for water but Eileen thinks it's an act. She's shocked to discover he's having a stroke. Jason and Sean return to find an ambulance outside the house and Eileen in a daze. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Martha Fraser - Stephanie Beacham *Paula Carp - Sharon Duce *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *10a Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Bessie Street School - Exterior *Weatherfield Canal *Martha Fraser's boat - Interior Notes *Sophie Webster (Brooke Vincent) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is torn between duty to his family and dreams of Martha after she gives him an ultimatum; and an ambulance is required after Colin's attempts to reconcile with Eileen. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,640,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes